eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4753 (28 November 2013)
Realising Kat’s sneaking out, Alfie tries to tempt her back to bed but Kat’s firm - does he want Roxy catching them? Bianca’s thrilled to discover Kat’s back together with Alfie. Roxy comes to the Vic to pack up some of her belongings; her anger at Alfie turns to upset when he asks about Amy. When Kat returns to the pub, Alfie explains there’s no point in them hiding because Roxy saw her leave that morning. Alfie’s adamant what’s happened isn’t Kat’s fault but Kat wants to do the right thing and take it slowly until things calm down. Ronnie persuades Roxy to go shopping. In the café, Carol tries to give them drinks on the house but Ronnie insists they’ll pay. Kat approaches Roxy and explains that she didn’t mean for things to turn out the way they did. Roxy’s incensed, certain Kat was always waiting to take her life back. Roxy’s adamant she doesn’t need Kat’s sympathy. Later, hammer in hand, Roxy storms over to the Vic. As Kat looks on, Roxy prizes down the licensee sign and throws it at Alfie’s feet – she can do a hell of a lot better than this! Roxy hugs Ronnie and the sisters burst out laughing. Phil comes to the Vic for Roxy’s stuff; he thinks Alfie’s a mug for getting back together with Kat. Alfie announces to the pub that he’ll have to live with breaking Roxy’s heart but couldn’t live without Kat, making it clear it’s not Kat’s fault. He loves Kat and doesn’t care who knows. Phil goes, warning Alfie and Kat that this isn’t over. Kat and Alfie hug - united but worried. It’s Dexter’s twenty first birthday. After opening his presents, Dexter heads to a pool hall with Sam, enjoying having his Dad around on his birthday. Ava’s left feeling a bit excluded. As Sam teaches Dexter to play pool he asks about Dexter’s love life. Sam gives Dexter club tickets and reveals he’s booked him a taxi for later. Meanwhile, Cora and Ava laugh over Ava’s disastrous birthday cake and Cora helps Ava get ready for Dexter’s party. Jay, Abi and Lola arrive at the pool hall and Lola plays pool with a boy at another table. Sam leaves, claiming he needs to help Ava but when Dexter returns home there’s no sign of him. Ava’s anxious but it transpires Sam’s been to the hospital to invite the nurse who liked Dexter, Laura, to his party. Ava and Laura chat and Laura mentions Sam having been on the transplant list for a long time. Suspicious, Ava looks through Sam’s medical paperwork. After sending Dexter and Laura to the shop, Ava confronts Sam – she’s discovered he knew he needed a transplant before he came to Walford. After watching Sadie and Jake in the café, Lauren’s drawn to the salon. As Sadie does Lauren’s nails, Lauren asks about her marriage. Lauren rushes out when Bella and Jake arrive and a rattled Jake casually asks Sadie if Lauren’s okay. Later, after a confrontation with Jake, Lauren sits alone in the Square Gardens. Joining Lauren, Joey assures her she’ll get through this and find someone who really deserves her; Lauren smiles. Having seemingly got over their argument about Christmas and Terry’s ex, Bianca and Terry are taking advantage of the empty house; to David’s annoyance, they’re undeterred when he interrupts. In the Vic, Shirley introduces herself to David explaining she was married to his cousin Kevin. David joins Terry, explaining he’s just protective about Bianca. Terry assures David he’s crazy about Bianca and if he messed up she’d be the first to kill him. David buys Terry a drink. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes